


Positive Reinforcement

by Madisuzy



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Swearing, bleachkinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji really, really loves Taicho's desk....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the bleachkinkmeme here - http://bleachkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/363.html?style=original
> 
>  **Prompt** \- Renji x paperwork. Renji secretly loves paperwork. He's good at it. And, he really, really loves Taicho's desk.... maybe a little too much. If the filler wants Byakuya (or Rukia or anyone) to walk-in in the middle of this... uh, lovefest, they should feel free to go where their Muse takes them, but I'd be happy with anything your twisted imagination can come up with. An actual masturbation scene would be lovely, but not necessary... funny is good, angst is fine... have fun.
> 
>  **Author Note** \- Not really an accurate fill, but this is where it went when I started writing. Hope the prompter still enjoys anyway.

Renji's fingernails were outlined in black. He's scrubbed his hands almost raw to try and get them clean, but those damn crevices always defeated him, the ink holding firm and reminding him of his guilt. That most of the mess had been caused by a purposeful spill of ink was a secret, one he would never admit.

Luckily, in his taicho's mind, it didn't arouse any suspicion. His new captain assumed his time in the 11th division had turned him into some kind of beast, therefore his clumsiness was just a bad habit that needed to be corrected. At least it was a believable excuse of how he'd gone from being perfectly coordinated at the academy, to his present standard of daily mishaps.

Zambimaru bristled deep inside, but Renji only smiled. It was all worth it, in his opinion, just to see the flush of annoyance brought to his taicho's cheeks with every reprimand.

"Something amusing, Abarai?" Byakuya's voice rumbled, the epitome of graceful distain.

Renji's cock twitched and his smile slid away, cheeks pinking. It was all an automatic reaction to the arousal, but again, his captain misread it as shame. If he ever found out just how turned on all these lectures made Renji he'd probably kill him, but the risk only increased the arousal tenfold.

"No Taichō," the redhead responded, head bowed and enough slump in his shoulders to set off a frustrated sigh in the older shinigami. Byakuya hated it when Renji didn't keep correct posture, even when he was kneeling, showing the appropriate amount of regretful submission.

"I take it your extra lessons are not progressing as well as I'd hoped," the Captain murmured, the sound of papers shuffling drawing Renji to glance up over the edge of the desk and watch those long, regal fingers flip the pages. The smell of freshly dried ink wafted over to him and he breathed it in deep, lowering his eyes to the floor as his cock became fully hard. "Maybe a different teacher would have better results."

Renji almost grinned again. His present teacher was an asshole, and the thought of the stuck up bastard getting fired for his lack of progress was hilarious... and the perfect revenge for all the comments he'd endured from the bastard about slum-dogs with small brains being a waste of his precious time.

Silence fell and Renji kept position, head bowed and posture painted in shame. Minutes passed but he didn't move and inch, mind busy controlling the arousal he felt from just kneeling here before his taicho's desk. He'd had so many dreams of this room, of being chastised and punished, helpless and bent over the ridiculously expensive cherry oak desk, paperwork sticking to his skin as he writhed....

"Abarai, you are not listening again," his taicho's voice snapped, making him flinch with the sudden proximity and volume. His cock was aching so much now that he had to fight back the urge to moan.

"I apologize, taicho. Could you repeat the question?" Renji asked, keeping his eyes downwards. He didn't even know if there had been a question, but if he was wrong there would only be another lecture... a bonus in Renji's perverted mind.

"It was not important," Captain Kuchiki sighed, frustration tingeing his words. "You will come here, to the office for your lessons in the future. I will take over myself and ensure there is no more time wasted in having these bad habits of yours corrected."

"Yes, taicho," Renji replied, eyes on his captain's feet only a step away. When they turned and went back around the desk, Renji had to bite his lip to stifle the urge to grin at this new development. Captain Kuchiki taking over his lessons meant more time with his taicho, more chances for that stern voice to roll over him as it lectured him on etiquette and proper office procedures.

"Back to your duties, lieutenant," the captain ordered, and when Renji looked up, Byakuya was sitting at his desk once more, quill out as he began to write. Hurrying back to his own desk, Renji went back to his work immediately, eyes flicking up constantly to watch the object of his desire's graceful hand sweep across the page.

***.***

It only took two weeks for it all to become too much. Renji felt like exploding from the unquenched lust that seemed to course through him like a raging fire every time his taicho got close and he was losing the battle to control himself.

He'd sniffed the captain's hair today, and Byakuya caught him doing it. Taicho had been leaning over Renji's shoulder, demonstrating a particularly difficult written phrase, and Renji had just turned his face towards him and breathed in, eyes closing in enjoyment. The awkward silence that had followed when he opened his eyes to find his taicho staring at him wide eyed, had not been arousing in the slightest. Byakuya had moved away quickly and the rest of the day had passed in silence, the captain keeping his distance and not saying anything to him at all.

The apparent total rejection had hurt, and now Renji was terrified he was going to be transferred. No more Byakuya, no more desk or quiet hours filled with nothing but the sound of writing and the smell of fresh ink.

He'd gone out to try and drink away his defeat with the other lieutenants once the day was done, and was now walking back alone, swaying a little as he went. Thoughts mixed and muddled around in his head, fear of what lay ahead the next day fading as Zambimaru growled at his cowardice, pushing his aggression upwards easily.

He wasn't an unattractive man, and had plenty of other options for romance if he decided to let this go. He just needed to apologize, swear it would never happen again and end his stupid childish games. Surely if he carried out his duties to perfection from now on, Byakuya would forget the little incident ever happening and let him stay. After all, it wasn't like he couldn't make the change instantly... hell, he honestly enjoyed paperwork and was good at it. Well, when he wasn't constantly distracted by his dick, he was good at it.

"Stupid fuckin' hot bastard," Renji muttered to himself, mind lost in Byakuya and all that snobby, stuck up, irresistible beauty. Gods, it was so unfair how much he wanted the man to just pounce on him, but it would never happen, not in a million years. All that noble upbringing had turned Byakuya into a stone, and Renji was only scratching pathetically at the surface with his fingertips, unable to even leave a mark.

Suddenly the redhead stumbled, shoulder colliding with the brick wall beside him painfully. Scowling, he stopped to rub it, eyes drawn upwards to the dark window of their shared office. Images swept through his drunken mind, of that desk and it's perfectly aligned piles of paperwork, meticulously written by the captain's steady, never faltering hand. Then there were the smells... ink and paper, wood stain from the desk and sandalwood from the incense Byakuya sometimes liked to burn.

Renji's feet were heading for the office before his brain caught up and realized why.

Grinning like a fool, Renji easily evaded the night guards... not surprising really, considering he'd had their routes drilled into his brain by Byakuya earlier in the week. There would be nobody inside the offices, as it was just past midnight, and the building was far enough from the barracks to be isolated... well, isolated enough that if he kept quiet nobody would ever know he was there. 

The captain himself would be back at his estate, asleep in his silk sheets and dreaming of... well, whatever it was Byakuya dreamt of. Probably something lame like running a unit of soldiers who were as unemotional and as stone-like as himself. Or maybe he had nightmares of his lieutenant spilling ink everywhere until he drowned in the black liquid.

Renji couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, until he stumbled over something in the dark and smacked his head into something hard. Luckily, he was already through a window and inside the storeroom when he did, so chances were nobody would hear him. After a good five minutes of sitting and listening, Renji didn't hear anyone coming, so he assumed he was fine. Standing up, he made his way to the captain's office, sliding the door back slowly before closing it behind him. When he turned around though, he stopped dead in his tracks.

The moonlight from outside shone in through the window at the perfect angle, leaving taicho's desk bathed in its glow. The top of the wood shone like a still lake on a windless night, calling Renji to break the surface with his body. He stumbled a little over his own feet on his way to it, stripping off his clothes in the rush to feel it's coolness against his skin.

Once he was naked, he paused at its edge, licking his suddenly dry lips. To just dive on it haphazardly would end the desecration too quickly and Renji wanted to draw this out... so he turned around, carefully lifting his bottom up and placing it on the cold wood with a sigh of relief. 

Cold was perfect... just like Byakuya.

Grinning, Renji leant back and rested on his palms behind him, arching into the moonlight as he felt the surface beneath him slowly warm. He chuckled at fact he must look as if he's sunbathing in the moonlight, and his legs even started swinging over the edge of the desk a little as his amusement ran its course.

Eventually he stilled though, skin goosebumping in the cool air as he breathed in the scents that he would always associate with his taicho. Eyes falling closed, Renji let his imagination wander... to stern words and regal gazes. He adored those eyes, hard and unyielding, studying his every twitch and blush. Then there was the sound of Byakuya's voice, how it deepened when he was annoyed until Renji could almost feel it tickling his skin.

Renji's hand lifted to flutter over his chest, feeling the twitch of muscle before pausing to absently tease a nipple as his imagination ran wild.

Five minutes later he was lying on his back in a nest of paperwork, hair hanging over one edge of the desk like spilt ink in the darkness as the odd sheet escaped and fluttered to the ground. One hand stroked his cock while the other fed fingers into his mouth, his moans uncontrolled as his body yearned for more.

"T-taicho... please," he gasped, fingers slipping free as he rolled onto his stomach, his feet finding the floor as he leaned over the desk into the crunch of paper. "I'll never learn unless... unless you show me what my reward would be, and... oh gods, I'll do anything you want, perfectly, to earn it."

Reaching back with his wet fingers, he pushed one into himself slowly, arching and groaning at the sound of more paperwork being destroyed under his writhing body. By the time he had two fingers moving smoothly inside of himself, he had to stop stroking his cock to peel a sheet of paper from his face, but his hand quickly crept back under to continue as his orgasm began to build.

The sudden feel of cold steal against his cheek made Renji freeze instantly, his whole body trembling at the sudden interruption. Slowly, he forced his eyes open to find Byakuya Kuchiki standing before him in full taicho uniform, face a blank mask.

"When that cadet told you to go fuck your paperwork last week, I do not think this is what he had in mind," Byakuya murmured flatly, still holding his zanpakuto out before him, the edge of the steal ice cold against Renji's heated face. "Especially since this is _my_ paperwork and _my_ desk."

Renji could only stare, horror mixing with desire to leave him paralyzed. Was this real or some kind of hallucination from that cheap home brewed saki he'd been sucking down all night? He swallowed, licking his lips as he stared up at the form before him and tried to process what the other had just said.

_... go fuck your paperwork..._

No, Byakuya Kuchiki would never use that word, not in a million years, Renji decided. This had to be some fucked up side effect of the cheap booze.

"Well, that's cause he actually told me to fuck the captain's paperwork, but I edited what he said before telling you. No point in getting the stupid kid killed just for drinking too much and being an ass, after all," Renji pointed out with a shaking voice as his eyes danced over every detail of this imagined Byakuya. 

_Definitely buying more of that saki tomorrow,_ he thought to himself as he watched one delicate eyebrow rise on imagined Byakuya's pretty face. Renji grinned back, giving the hallucination a cheeky wink.

Those eyes narrowed for a moment before flickering over Renji's form and coming to rest where the redhead's fingers disappeared into his body.

"Speaking of asses," Byakuya began, tone still even as he lowered his sword to point at the floor. "Did you mean what you said earlier? About your performance in the office improving if I... reward you?"

Renji swallowed down a moan at the question, licking his lips as his cock twitched in his other hand.

"Y-yeah," he managed, eyes watching as Byakuya's gaze returned to his face. "Positive reinforcement?"

"Indeed," Kuchiki replied before making his way around the desk. When Renji tried to turn back to watch him, the captain added, "Eyes to the front, Abarai," in a tone that the redhead could never disobey.

Then there was silence and while Renji managed to hold still for another minute, he soon started moving his hands when no touch came. It was a disappointment that the hallucination was only visual, but still, being able to converse with it had been fantastic, and Renji found his body ready to take up where it'd left off. He moaned as he pushed in a third finger, face dropping to the desk as his legs widened to their limit, the hand on his cock picking up the pace.

Suddenly, another hand wrapped around the one on his cock, making him yelp in surprise as his hands froze again.

"This hand will stop," Byakuya's deep voice crooned into Renji's ear as he became aware of the body heat hovering just above him. "The other as well, Abarai. Both hands on the table, now."

Renji obeyed instantly, the stern tone brokering no argument as he breathed hard and tried to center himself. If that was a hallucination, surely his imagination wasn't good enough to....

"Oh fuck!" Renji gasped, his leg muscles tensing until he was up on his toes, as something hot and hard entered him from behind. Panting, he scrabbled on the desk for purchase, papers tearing as he tried to find a hold. Eventually, his questing digits found the far edge of the desk and both hands gripped tight just as his taicho slid fully in with a small exhale.

"Relax, Renji," Byakuya whispered, the purr of his voice making the redhead shiver as he panted, trying to relax and deal with the feeling of being full enough to burst. It seemed, in his mind at least, Byakuya was damn big and the thought had him chuckling as he imagined the real thing would probably be a disappointment after this. "Something amusing, Abarai?" his imaged captain asked, and Renji's laughs petered out, breathing becoming more of a priority.

"Yeah," Renji replied, hips giving a little rotation that seemed to surprise his hallucination, if that gasp was anything to go by. "Was just thinking that you might end up being hard to beat... for the real captain I mean. 'Spose hallucinations are like that though. Perfect and better than the real thing."

The body above him tensed for a moment, and even began pulling out of him before Renji reached back and managed to snag a handful of hair.

"You ain't going anywhere till you're done," he growled, frowning. "You're a hallucination of Byakuya Kuchiki and he never quits on nothing, not until he's given it everything he's got... so have a little respect."

There was silence for a time and Renji let go of the hair in his hand, resigned that maybe this was as far as his imagination could manage... until a sudden kiss to his shoulder chased away his panic. Maybe talking to your hallucination about it not being real wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.

"Do you often have hallucinations like this?" Byakuya whispered, and just as Renji opened his mouth to answer, the captain thrust forward hard, making the redhead moan loudly into the night. 

Renji growled again, earning himself a little smack on the backside that shocked the hell out of him and drained away the rest of his anger in a heartbeat. 

"Answer the question, Abarai," Byakuya insisted, hips beginning to roll slowly. "Or are you being purposefully disobedient because you crave my punishments?"

Renji whimpered, forcing himself to nod his head as his voice just wouldn't work. It was no surprise that his hallucination knew, as it was created in his head after all. Byakuya's pace picked up and Renji had to cling harder to the desk to keep himself in place, as hips as bare as his own pushed into him, over and over.

"I will remember your preferences in the future," was breathed into his ear, but Renji was too far gone to react to the words, already moaning and pushing back, lost in how good it felt to finally get what he'd been dreaming of for so long.

"T-taicho...," he gasped, orgasm approaching fast. "So good... too good... fuck!"

"Language, Abarai," was suddenly hissed from behind, before another sharp slap to Renji's thigh pushed him over the edge, moaning uncontrollably as his captain didn't miss a beat, and just kept thrusting.

For a while everything faded into a dream like state, his body spent but still being taken so forcefully, every nerve alive with too much pleasure. Then his taicho climaxed, silently but with a bite to his shoulder that stung enough to pull a yelp from his lips.

For a time there was nothing but breathing and the feel of a warm body lying over him as spent as his own.

"Well done, lieutenant."

The words of praise made Renji smile like the drunken fool he was, before everything slipped into darkness.

***.***

The next morning, Renji woke up with a pounding head and an aching body to match. Squinting open his eyes, he tried to remember the night before as he gingerly sat up, brain slowly coming to life.

_Drinking himself into oblivion with the other lieutenants..._

"Shit!" Renji cursed, looking around in a panic. "What the... how did I get home?"

The walls of his room gave him no answer, and as Renji frowned, looking around himself for clues, he spotted his dirty clothes from the night before, folded neatly next to his bed.

 _Folded... there's no way I did that_ , he mused, frown deepening. _So who did?_

Checking the time made his heart drop to his feet. Not only was he already an hour late for work, he would have no time to bath away the smell of a night of drinking which his taicho would surely notice considering how...

 _Hang on_ , Renji thought, pausing to sniff. _I... I don't smell? Fuck, somebody bathed me?!_

Now this was all getting a little too weird, especially when he had no time to sort through his confused and jumbled memories of the night before. Getting out of bed clumsily, he grabbed a clean change of clothes and threw it on as quick as he could before running his fingers through his hair and tying it up and out of the way. It was surprisingly tangle free, but that fact was just another to add to the long list of 'what the fuck' his morning had become.

Two minutes later he was knocking on the door to his captain's office, head down and face flushed with embarrassment. He knew he was going to get yelled at for being late and was already half hard at the thought. When he heard his permission to enter, Renji wasted no time in going to kneel in front of the captain's desk, eyes staying on the floor.

Then... silence. 

It drew out too long, and Renji was beginning to fidget when suddenly the smell of ink brought back memories like a quick flash slide show in his head. A desk in the moonlight... crumpled papers and sweaty skin... and the captain. Renji felt like throwing up and it must have shown on his face, because suddenly there was a wastepaper basket beside him. For a time Renji hovered over it, sucking in deep breaths as he held back the urge to vomit, working through his memories and sorting them into some kind of order.

The part he couldn't get past was how real the hallucination of Byakuya had felt. If I'd just been his imagination, as he'd thought at the time, then who had found him naked and passed out over his captain's desk? Or had it been the captain himself who'd discovered him? Fear crept up Renji's spine like the fingers of a hollow, plucking away every last shred of his courage.

"I... I'm sorry for being so late, taicho," he finally managed, bowing down low so his forehead touched the floor.

"And?" Byakuya asked, voice flat and giving away nothing.

"And... and I won't be late ever again?" Renji tried, not wanting to admit to anything more when he wasn't sure just how much the other man already knew.

"What about the state my desk was in this morning, Abarai?" Byakuya demanded, voice harsh and cold. "And all the paperwork that was destroyed... all of which I had to rewrite?"

"I-I apologize, Sir," Renji quickly replied, panicking as he began to ramble. "Whatever punishment you think fitting I will complete immediately, just please don't throw me out of the division. I'll do anything you want to make it up to you, Taicho, and I swear it will never, ever happen again....."

"Calm down, Abarai. You're not going anywhere," Byakuya cut in to the ramble, silencing the redhead. "You will, however, have to make it up to me. I believe holding to the promise you made last night should be sufficient."

"Promise, Sir?" Renji repeated, swallowing hard. He couldn't remember any promise, couldn't remember anything but the imaginary Byakuya fucking him into the desk.

"Yes. You said that if I reward you, you will pick up your performance in the office," Byakuya replied calmly. "I believe I gave you an example of what your reward will be. Was my 'positive reinforcement' acceptable?"

Suddenly, every detail flashed back into Renji's head and he sat up on his haunches, eyes wide as they met his taicho's steady gaze.

The hallucination was real. It had really been Byakuya after all.

"Holy fuck!" Renji breathed out.

"Well, it was very good, but hardly holy, one would think," Byakuya replied, face still completely composed.

Renji felt his face bypass pink and go straight to purple, while his taicho didn't seem phased in the slightest. The man was unbelievable... and Renji was starting to think he might be in love.

"Promise, yes, I'm in, totally," Renji blurted out, hands fisting on his lap. "Work perfect from now on, Sir!"

"Very good, Abarai," Byakuya replied, before going back to his writing, dismissing his lieutenant without words.

Renji could only smile like an idiot as he stood up and made his way back to his desk, bumping into the edge of it on the way with a quiet curse. Glancing back at his captain, he was sure he saw the remains of a smile disappear, but he couldn't be sure....

***.***


End file.
